Not Gonna Get Us
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Wesker has been captured by the BSAA. However, Chris sets him free and is now labeled a traitor. Songfic to Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.t.U ChrisXWesker T for swearing


**Not Gonna Get Us**

The BSAA have finally caught Wesker. However, Chris sets him free and now is labeled a traitor. Both are on the run.

_Not gonna get us _- lyrics

6:45 p.m.

A dark cell. Chains clanking slightly against the wall. Crimson yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Those eyes belonged to the dweller of the cell, Albert Wesker. How he got caught, he would never know. His trench coat and shirt were missing, exposing his torso to the coldness of the prison.

Having the T-virus in him made him unfeeling to such things as coldness or heat. He leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. The chains around his wrists made it difficult to move. After being injected with a suppressant serum, he could not break free, but it didn't suppress all of the T-virus. But, that was twenty-fours ago. Soon, it would wear off and he could escape from this wretched place!

However, a door opening brought him out of his thoughts. He glared; probably one of those damned agents coming to gloat at his capture.

"Wesker?" Wesker's eyes widened; he knew that voice anywhere!

Sure enough, coming into view was Chris Redfield, his secret lover. In his hand was a brass key. Getting the door open, Chris came over and claimed his lips. Wesker kissed back wholeheartedly. Chris was the first to pull away and used the same brass key on the shackles that held him. Wesker suddenly realized why Redfield had it; he was breaking him out! Seeing his expression, Chris placed a finger to the blond's lips.

"Ask later," he whispered, unlatching the second shackle.

"But, you'll be a traitor," Wesker pointed out as he stood and rubbed his wrists.

"... I hated how they treated you. And I hated not being able to be with you. I wanted that more than my work. Screw BSAA! You and I are getting out here together!" Chris said, handing him his trench coat and shirt.

Putting them on, Wesker smirked. "... That's why I fell in love with you. You're so adamant about things," he said softly, caressing his cheek.

Chris smiled before the two dashed out of the prison wing, going unseen.

**_Not gonna get us!_**

**_They're not gonna us!_**

**_Not gonna get us!_**

**_Not gonna get us!_**

Getting to a corner, Chris stopped him before peeking around the corner. He saw two guards patrolling the hall.

"Shit. They've already started their rounds. We need to find another way," he whispered.

Then, Wesker felt a familiar sensation coursing through his body; the T-virus had finally overcame the suppressant! A sadistic grin spread across his lips. Chris recognized it and had to ask.

"Did it wear off?"

Wesker nodded. "I'll take care of—"

"HOLD IT!" the two whipped around to see three guards coming out from the same hallway.

Wesker growled and in a blink of an eye, they were on the ground dead with Wesker's hands soaked in blood. Unfortunately, the shout caused the other two guards to come running.

**"RUN!" Chris shouted before taking off to the right with Wesker behind him, away from the dead guards.**

**_They're not gonna get us!_**

**_They're not gonna get us!_**

**_Not gonna get us!_**

**_They're not gonna get us!_**

**_Not gonna get us!_**

The two ran into the gun room and slammed the door behind them, locking it securely. They sighed in relief before looking around the room.

**_Starting from here let's make a promise_**

**_You and me let's just be honest_**

**_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_**

**_Even the night, it falls all around us_**

"Ah... my old friend," Wesker said, picking up Samurai Edge and feeling the familiar weight in his hands as he gripped it.

"We should arm ourselves if we are to get out of here," Chris said, picking up his M29SF Berretta handgun.

Wesker nodded in agreement, grabbing the necessary rounds for Samurai Edge, Chris the same with his gun.

**_Soon, there will be laughter and voices_**

**_Beyond the clouds, over the mountains_**

**_We'll run away on roads that are empty_**

**_Lights from the airfield shining upon us! _**

"Ready to go?" Chris asked after some time.

Wesker nodded. "Are you sure about betraying BSAA? All your hard work—"

"The hell with it... I'd rather die than be separated from you again. I may have lost you once..." smiling, he pulled one of Wesker's lines "'Quoth the raven 'Nevermore'."

Wesker shook his head. Nodding to each other, they ran out of the gun room.

**_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you!_**

**_They're not gonna get us!_**

**_They're not gonna get us! _**

**_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you!_**

**_They're not gonna get us!_**

**_They're not gonna get us!_**

**_They're not gonna get us!_**

**_They're not gonna get us!_**

**_They're not gonna get us!_**

Bullets began flying as soon as they left the room. Chris got behind the door and began shooting. With every agent killed, a piece of his heart was torn. He hated doing this, but damn it, this was worth being with his beloved again!

**_They're not gonna get us,__ gonna get us, gonna get us!  
__(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
Not gonna get us!_**

After dealing the agents, some were left wounded when Chris asked him to leave them alone for now. Wesker reluctantly replied to his wishes and they ran again. Getting to the main floor, they saw that the door was only a few yards away. They made a dash for it.** _  
_**

**_Not gonna get us! __Not gonna get us!  
Not gonna get us!  
NOT GONNA GET US! GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get us, get us!  
(Not gonna get us)  
_**

"CHRIS STOP!" suddenly shouted a female voice.

The guys whipped around and saw Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar, and his sister, Claire all pointing their guns at them. In turn, the boys pointed their guns at them. A sad expression crossed the faces of the agents, but Wesker was glaring.

"Chris... why are you doing this? Why did you free Wesker?" Sheva demanded.

Chris didn't answer. He kept the gun steady in his hands, debating whether to explain or just run and see how long he withstand the bullets until he fell dead.

"Christopher has his own reasons for releasing me. Now, if you'll just get out of our way, we won't have to kill you like we did to the last agents," Wesker said in that famous cold tone.

Chris could see anger growing on their faces, but their holds on their guns shook a little. Was it from the anger... or hesitation?

****

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us _

My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going b

**_ack there  
They don't understand...  
They don't understand us!_**

Chris understood why they were angry at him; they didn't know about his and Wesker's secret relationship for each other. Even if he did explain, he highly doubted they would understand why he would love a 'monster' like Wesker...

"... Yeah. You wouldn't understand even if I told you about both of us. I'm sorry, but I'm taking Wesker out of here. And there's nothing you can do about it," he said, cocking the hammer back on his gun.

**_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get... get us.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get... gonna get...)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us..  
They're not gonna get us!_**

**_They're not gonna get us!_**

The girls flinched and provided the opportunity for Wesker to disarm and knock out the girls, leaving them sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Chris gave them one last longing look, especially at Claire.

"I'm sorry, sis. Wesker's right; I have my own reasons for going with him," he whispered, knowing that she can't hear him.

Wesker kissed him again in a gesture of comfort before the two fled out the door, firing back at some agents still alive. Wesker killed a few, but more came.

**_Nothing can stop us not, now__ I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us!  
(Not gonna get us)_**

"Wesker, over here!" Chris called from a black Mustang GT, which was already running and ready to go.

Rushing over, the blond hopped in and the car tore out of the lot and onto the road. Chris shifted it to the highest gear, topping over 100 mph! Back at the HQ, the agents left alive walked back inside, knowing the targets were lost. Suddenly, the chief came in and saw the bodies on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he screamed.

"... Christopher Redfield has gone rogue. He's sprung Albert Wesker and escaped the facility. They managed to assassinate some of our agents," said one agent, clutching a bloody arm.

The chief's eyes widened. Chris was one of their best agents. Why would he do this? With the boys, the time on the radio was 7:15 p.m. The escape scenario replayed Chris's mind. He had betrayed the very organization he joined to hunt down Wesker. Most of all, he betrayed his partners and his little sister. A single tear escaped his eyes, but Wesker caught it.

"I'm sorry, Wesker. I must look weak to you," he sighed shakily.

**_They're not gonna get u_**_**s, gonna get us**  
**Not gonna get us!**  
**(Not gonna get us)**  
**Not gonna get us, get us**  
**Not gonna get us, get us**  
**Not gonna get us!**  
_

Wesker shook his head before placing a kiss on his cheek, earning a smile from Chris.

"... Thanks, Wesker," he said before driving on into the night. _  
_


End file.
